


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: Don/Coop Mpreg Verse [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop does something Don isn't happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Don asks his husband when he finally gets home.

“What do you mean?”

“Damn it, Coop. It’s late, I’m tired, and work was hell. I don’t have the energy for this.”

“And I honestly don’t know what you’re upset about.”

Don looks at Coop in disbelief. “You took Rebecca to the gun range.”

Coop shrugs. “So?”

“She’s fifteen! What made you think it was a good idea to teach our fifteen year old daughter how to shoot a gun?”

“She needs to know how to protect herself, Donnie. Especially since she’ll be on her own a lot more once she gets her license.”

Don sighs. “That doesn’t mean you teach her how to shoot. You teach her to hit boys where it hurts.”

“Uncle Colby beat me to that one. And I had to teach her something.”

Don shakes his head. “Just no more taking her to the range,” he says. “Though out of pure morbid curiosity…”

“Our girl’s a damn good shot.”


End file.
